


Ho, Ho, Hold Me

by splendid_splendont



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Charles Barkley the 12th, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Richie is terror, Swearing, college students, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: Bill and Richie are college students living in their own apartment. Decorating for Christmas is easier said than done.





	Ho, Ho, Hold Me

 

Snow was clinging to every surface when Bill finally made it home. His exams ran late and he was stuck in traffic while the snow came down. He kicked off his shoes by the door and dropped down to pet the wiggly mutt trying to smother him with kisses. “I missed you too, Barkley.”

 

“I see how it is, Billiam.” Richie sniffed in mock hurt. “I slave away all day to try and get the tree up and you’re more worried about Charles.”

 

“Stop calling him that.” Bill chuckled, giving the dog one last head scratch before standing up and wrapping his arms around Richie.

 

“That is his _name._ Charles Barkley the 12th.” Richie scoffed. His tone did nothing for sounding grumpy as he snuggled against his boyfriend’s chest. “I was worried about you.” He admit quietly, not looking up at Bill’s face.

 

“I haven’t frozen yet.” Bill wiggled his fingers in front of Richie and smiled when the other boy slot their fingers together. They made their way to the living room and Bill almost doubled over at the sad state of their Christmas tree.

 

“Hey! HEY! Stop laughing. I did the best I could. We can’t all be fucking giants.” Richie snatched his hand away and glared at Bill with his arms crossed.

 

“It’s wonderful, Rich.” Bill wiped his eyes and pat him on the shoulder. The tree was a sorry looking thing. They waited too long to buy one (Richie’s bright idea) and the thing looked at bit lopsided. It leaned against one wall of the living room  and the top bent against the ceiling.  

 

Bill studied it for a moment before sitting down on the floor. He ignored Richie’s complaints to just leave it alone and fixed the tree in its stand. It looked a bit better not leaning on the wall like drunk but the top was too tall for their apartment. “We can cut it.” He suggested, looking back at Richie.

 

“We will not. It’s perfect.”

 

“Richie.”

 

“Perfect.” Bill rolled his eyes but didn’t fight the be-speckled boy. Richie dragged an overstuffed box across the floor and plopped down next to Bill.

 

“Let’s get decorating!” Richie dug in the hodgepodge of decorations. His decorating style was the opposite of Bill’s. Richie grabbed the first ornament that caught his eye and put it anyplace he found space. Bill on the other hand started at the top and worked down.

 

“Look at this! I totally forgot about this atrocity.” Richie held up a popsicle stick frame. Bill took it carefully from him and smiled at the picture staring back at him. Beverly had somehow convinced them all it would be cool to wear matching Christmas sweaters and take a picture together.

 

“We look like nerds.” Richie leans his head on Bill’s shoulder and looks down at the picture with him, He’s right of course. They we’re all sweating to death in the horrible fleece sweaters in the middle of July because that was the only time they we’re all able to get together.  It took Georgie ten minutes to get just one picture that looked somewhat decent with Richie cracking jokes and Eddie almost climbing over Stan to throttle him.

 

The picture was more them than Bill could have hoped for. Beverly looking pristine and grinning at the camera with Mike’s arm around her waist. Richie making a stupid face at Eddie while the smaller boy hand him by the collar. Stan was actually smiling and Ben was falling over. The Bill in the picture had his arms across his friends and caught in the middle of telling Georgie to snap the picture.

 

“Georgie’s still coming down for Christmas Eve.” Bill tucked the picture near the top the tree where it could be seen from across the room. He kept digging in the box of ornaments and tried to pretend Richie wasn’t clinging to him like a monkey.

 

“Are you telling me this because you still haven’t bought his present or because you want me to clean the kitchen. Because I’m not doing those damn dishes. You got paint on all of the coffee mugs.” Richie sighed, taking the hint and moving back to finish the tree.

 

“Remember this guy?” Bill smirked and watched Richie fall back on his ass on the carpet.

 

“Why do you still have that!?” He grabbed for the ornament but Bill pulled it away just in time. Richie groaned and Bill grinned at him at he put the tiny duck on the tree just out of his boyfriend’s reach. It smiled down at them with the cutesy “All I Want For Christmas Is You” sweater.

 

“I had to keep it. How else would anyone believe Trashmouth Tozier asked me out with a rubber duck in a sweater?” Bill crawled over to Richie’s side and layed on top of him.

 

“I can’t believe you agreed. That was such a stupid fucking idea.”

 

“It’s cheesy. Like you.” Richie frowned at him and Bill didn’t have a second to prepare before he was being tickled. He let out a yelp of laughter and tried to push off of Richie. Bill managed to get a few feet way before his boyfriend tackled him back down. “I give! I give!” He managed in between bouts of giggling.

 

“You’re cheesy.” Richie stuck his tongue out and relented his attacked. He flopped down on Bill’s chest making him left out and OOF. Bill responded by pressing a kiss to both of Richie’s cheeks. He could feel them warm and Richie pinned him to the floor with kisses in retaliation.

 

A cold nose and a slobbery mouth ruined the moment and Richie let out a shriek as he rolled away. Their dog wagged his tail excitedly and licked Bill’s face. “Look he’s just like you, Rich.”

 

“I hate you.”

 


End file.
